Nowhere
by No one specific
Summary: Dis and Tris had to have met somewhere.


**Nowhere  
by No one specific~**

"You really are a lousy driver," Arcline's passenger said softly. He hadn't talked much in two hours, except to point out how bad his driving was.

"You wanted a ride, I gave it to you," the almost thirty year old man pointed out. "It's not smart to hitch-hike, though. So, where are you going?"

"The next city up ahead," the young man answered. He couldn't be more than eighteen, but he seemed to know what he was doing.

The pink-haired teenager shook his head.

"Are you a runaway?" Arcline asked. He passed a mile-marker and saw that they had about another hour until they'd get to where they were going.

Tris shrugged.

"We're going to pass through a town, and I'm going to get some food. Do you want some?"

"I'm fine," Tris said.

Arcline raised his eyebrow. "Oh?" Tris was one of the skinniest people he'd seen. It looked like he'd been starved. Under the high-necked shirt he wore, there seemed to be nothing apart from bones.

"Yeah. I don't want to be in any more debt to you than I already am."

"It's fine," he said.

"Arcline?" Tris asked after a moment.

"Yes?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because," he said. "It's on the way. 'sides, I need the company."

Tris nodded, and they drove in silence until they came to a diner.

* * *

_In the restaurant:_

They ate in silence. Near the end of the meal, while Arcline was looking through the dessert menu, he saw Tris get a little pale.

Tris touched his forehead with his hand. As he did so, his sleeve fell down his arm, confirming Arcline's earlier theory that Tris was starved. His skin was dry and malnourished, and he could see scars on his arm.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Tris mumbled. He covered his mouth with his hand. "I think I'm going to go to the bathroom."

Tris stumbled up, and began walking to the bathroom before he broke out into coughs, and doubled over.

Arcline jumped up and ran over to help Tris, whose face was a weird shade of green. Arcline helped Tris to the bathroom in case he lost his dinner, but sadly they didn't make it in time, so Tris hurled on the tiles of the restaurant. When he was done, Tris passed out, while Arcline still carried him.

He paid for their food and left, and then brought them to a motel nearby, since Tris probably wouldn't last the rest of the trip without getting sick again.

* * *

_In the motel_

Since Tris's clothes were covered in his meal, Arcline thought it best to take his shirt off so he didn't mess up the bed. Carefully, as not to wake Tris, he pulled the dark shirt over his head. In the dim light Arcline could make out Tris's ribs, and various cuts and bruises, some of which looked rather fresh. He carefully pressed on the younger man's ribs to check to make sure nothing was broken.

Towards the top of Tris's chest, Arcline noticed some strange tattoos. He turned on the light so he could get a better look, and saw various markings, as well as the number '35' near Tris's collar-bone.

"So you're a ravant," Arcline noted. He pulled the blanket over the shirt-less sleeping Tris before changing and going to bed.

* * *

_The next morning_

Tris was still asleep when Arcline got up, so he decided to go get some laundry done so he'd have clean clothes. When he came back up, Tris was awake, although just barely.

"Are you alright?"

"Mmm," Tris moaned. "Who're you?"

"Arcline, remember?"

Tris groaned before rolling over on his side. Arcline went over to him and touched his forehead. "You're running a fever." Tris was already asleep again, so Arcline decided to put his shirt on again, in the hope that he wouldn't have to explain to Tris why he was shirtless the next morning.

* * *

For the rest of the day Tris stayed sick in bed, sleeping. He'd wake up a few times, delusional, and ask various questions, occasionally holding short conversations with no one.

Arcline fell asleep that evening, after spending the entire day reading through the Bible that's in hotel and motel night-stands. He woke up at about midnight to the sound of water running. He woke up and walked to the bathroom, wondering if Tris was still delusional or if he was puking again.

"Are you alright?" he asked. When Tris didn't respond, Arcline opened the door.

Tris was in the bath when the door opened. Tris pulled hugged his chest, conveniently covering the tattoos.

"Don't look at me!" Tris screamed. "Get out!"

"Whoa, I'm sorry-"

"Don't! Leave me alone!" Tris screamed. He turned away so his back faced Arcline.

"S-sorry," he said before closing the door.

* * *

_The next morning_

As the two walked back to Arcline's car, Tris shifted a bit uncomfortably. "Sorry I got sick, and thank you."

"No problem," Arcline said, although now he was two days behind schedule…

"Uhm… last night…you didn't…you know, see anything, did you?"

"Of course not," Arcline said. "Why?"

"No reason," Tris said as he climbed into the car.

"So, where do you want me to drop you off?"

Tris sat back and looked at his hand. "Actually…could I just go with you? I…don't really have anywhere to go."

Arcline looked at Tris. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's alright if you don't want me to or anything…"

"No, it's fine," Arcline said. He looked at the road as he continued driving.

"If you're in a hurry, I don't want to take up any time or anything," Tris said.

"I don't have anywhere I need to be."

* * *

**So I finally wrote one. It's exactly 990 words, just in case you're wondering. Anyway, this is the 3rd ever Jihai fanfiction, so I'm very happy (I like the number 3. It's the best one digit number. The best two digit number is 17. The best three digit number is 139. The best four digit number is 6012...That's as far as I've gotten...)**

**Tris might seem a bit OOC, but this is what I think he was like when he was younger. I mean, who knows?**

**Remember: Reviews make the world go round. Spread the lღve. Leave a review.**


End file.
